Familiar Stranger
by hotfruits
Summary: Edmund could've sworn he had seen this boy before. SLASH


**-I own nothing-  
**

"Hello, is this seat taken?"

Edmund looked up from his book at the boy standing before him. He knew he'd seen this kid before, but he couldn't remember where. They didn't have classes together, and he wasn't a friend of Peter's. Who could this kid be?

Edmund realized he spaced out as the kid was looking at him, waiting for an answer. He quickly nodded as the boy sat down next to him, and Edmund began reading his book once more. He didn't get very far though, because when the boy leaned down in order to grab something from his bag, his shorts rode up a few inches.

It was during their time as kings and queens that Edmund realized he was gay. It was weird at first, but with his siblings support, he began to accept this part of his life. He even had a few lovers in Narnia, in and out of the bedroom.

'Too bad this is England' Edmund thought bitterly, as the creamy skin between sock and short called to him.

When the boy sat up, his own book in hand, the shorts had managed to stay in place. Upon closer inspection of the boys' legs, he found them to be surprisingly hairless. He wanted to touch the pale skin, to see if it was as soft as it looked. He knew he couldn't though, without seeming like a total freak to this familiar stranger.

It was hard, but Edmund managed to tear his eyes away from temptation and back to his boring book.

"You're in year 8, right?" the boy asked, pointing to Edmund's literature textbook. Edmund nodded as he looked at the boy, finding it hard to speak all of the sudden.

He hadn't really noticed the kid's face before, besides the fact it looked familiar.

He had frizzy hair, that curled at the edges. His face was kinda chubby, and he had freckles that even rivaled Edmund's in appearance and numbers.

He wasn't handsome like Peter, or gorgeous like Caspian, but this boy had a beauty to him that was definitely his own.

"That's neat, I'm Year 9" the boy replied, smiling at Edmund.

If Edmund thought he was lost before on beautiful knees, that feeling didn't even compare to how his heart fluttered when the boy smiled at him.

"What's your name?" Edmund asked, staring at those chapped lips.

"Ash Jones. Yours?" Edmund almost missed the question being asked of him.

"Ed-Edmund Pevensie" Edmund chastised himself angrily for stuttering in front of this kid. But really, he couldn't help it. Ash had cocked his head to the side, probably trying to get a kink out of it or something. Edmund wondered how the skin of the boy's neck tasted, and if it would feel as soft against his lips as it looked.

"How's Phyllis doing?" the Ash asked, his dark blue eyes locked with Edmund's dark browns. This time, Edmund starred unashamed at Ash's beautiful orbs. He had never seen blue eyes so dark. They reminded him of a dark ocean on a starry night. It was a beautiful site to behold, as he found himself drowning in them.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Edmund managed to say, without stuttering. He sounded as far away and lost as he felt.

"Phyllis, how is she? Then again, you probably know her as Susan, eh?" Ash smirked.

As though the window of his mind had been closed and someone went over and opened it, he felt memories rushing back.

This was the boy that called Susan Phyllis that day on the train. The one that stood behind him as his siblings laughed at him for forgetting his new flash light.

"You alright there Ed?" Ash asked, brows creasing in mild concern.

"Ash, would you like to be friends with me?" Edmund asked, hoping to Aslan that a friendship may lead to more.

"Sure, if that's what you want to call" Ash said, smirking.

Before Edmund could really think, Ash brought his face much closer to Edmund's. Their lips were only mere inches apart, as they starred into each other's eyes. Their breath mingled together, and Edmund noticed that Ash's mouth smelled like oranges.

'Well, I do love oranges' Edmund thought before he closed the gap between Ash and himself. Kissing Ash felt like eating Turkish delight; Messy and perfect.

Ash was the first one to pull away, a big grin on his lips. He put his book away and began to stand up, but not before leaning down and giving Edmund a sweet kiss.

"See you later Ed" Ash said, as he smiled at Edmund before walking away.

Edmund smiled as he began reading his book again. He excited for the new friendship, and so much more, that was going to blossom between him and Ash.


End file.
